Synchro Monster
モンスター | japanese = Ｓモンスター | romaji = Shinkuro(monsutā) | japanese translated = | english = Synchro (Monster) | german = Synchro(monster) | french = (Monstre) Synchro | portuguese = (Monstro) Sincro | italian = (Mostro) Synchro | korean = 싱크로 (몬스터) Singkeuro (Monseuteo) | spanish = (Monstruo de) Sincronía | chinese = 同步(怪獸) Tóngbù (Guàishòu) / Tung4 bou6 (Gwaai3 sau3) }} Synchro Monsters (Japanese: シンクロモンスター Shinkuromonsutā, abbreviated モンスター in card text since Duelist Alliance) are a type of Monster Card, first released in Starter Deck 2008. The color of their card frame is white. These cards are placed in the Extra Deck. To be properly Special Summoned, Synchro Monsters must first be Synchro Summoned. If they leave the Extra Deck without being Synchro Summoned, they cannot be Special Summoned while they are banished or in the Graveyard. Like other Extra Deck monsters, Synchro Monsters cannot exist in the hand or Main Deck (even with card effects). If a Synchro Monster would be moved to the hand or Main Deck, it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If a card like "Transmigration Break" or "Degenerate Circuit" is applying, this will override the Synchro Monster's ability to return to the Extra Deck. Synchro Summoning A Synchro Summon is the act of Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters. During the Main Phase 1 or 2, the turn player can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck by sending monsters they control to the Graveyard (at least 1 Tuner and 1 or more non-Tuner monsters), provided the total Level of those monsters matches exactly the Level of that Synchro Monster. Multiple Tuner Synchro Summoning While most Synchro Monsters require exactly 1 Tuner to be Synchro Summoned, "Red Nova Dragon", "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity", "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Vylon Omega" require 2. "XX-Saber Gottoms" must be Synchro Summoned using a Tuner and EARTH monsters, but it does not specify that the EARTH monsters must be non-Tuners. Therefore, up to 5 Tuner monsters can be used for its Synchro Summon. Tuner Synchro Monsters Tuner Synchro Monsters are Synchro Monsters that are also Tuner monsters (i.e. Type/Synchro/Tuner). Such monsters typically have effects that make Synchro Summoning easier, such as "T.G. Wonder Magician" and "Phonon Pulse Dragon"; the former allows its controller to Synchro Summon during the opponent's turn and the latter manipulates its own Level. Playing style Synchro-focused decks usually use a large number of monsters, with swarming capabilities, to take the advantage that Synchro Summoning provide. Many of these decks have low level monsters to control over which Synchro Monster would be Summoned. Another common trait shared is that cards that can manipulate levels are used to further aid this tactic. Strategically speaking, Synchro Monsters allow for a large amount of rapid power to be Summoned with relative ease and speed. Most of them have very potent effects in addition to their ease in Summoning. Examples GaiaKnighttheForceofEarth-DL17-EN-R-UE-Purple.png | Non-Effect Synchro Monster StardustDragon-LC5D-EN-UR-1E.png | Effect Synchro Monster FormulaSynchron-LC5D-EN-ScR-1E.png | Effect Tuner Synchro Monster NirvanaHighPaladin-TDIL-EN-ScR-1E.png | Effect Synchro Pendulum Monster Trivia * In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Jakob stated that mankind's excessive use of Synchro Monsters caused Ener-D to spin faster, producing more energy and thus accelerating human evolution. * There are currently no Synchro Monsters with more than 4800 DEF in the TCG. * "Star Eater" is the only Level 11 Synchro Monster. * "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree" is the only Beast-Type Synchro Monster that can be Synchro Summoned by using generic Synchro Materials. * "Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon" is the only Synchro Monster that specifies the Level of the non-Tuner monster required for its Synchro Summon. * "XX-Saber Gottoms" is the only Synchro Monster that does not specifically require non-Tuner monsters as Synchro Materials, so it is possible to use up to 5 Tuner monsters to Synchro Summon it. * "Flower Cardian Lightflare" has the highest ATK of all Synchro Monsters. * The illegal cards "Grizzly, the Red Star Beast" and "Stardust Divinity" are the only Match winner Synchro Monsters. See also * Dark Synchro Monster * Accel Synchro Monster Notes Category:Types of Monster Cards